Fanmade Show IDs (Andrew The PBS Kid's fanmade version)
SpongeBob: Dash thinks of fish, crabs, octopuses and a clam. The thought bubble zooms in, the clam closes and shows the PBS Kids logo with SpongeBob in it. Rocko's Modern Life: Dash walks the dog on the Street. The getting catching a ball and shows the PBS kids logo with Rocko in it. The Angry Beavers: A Lumberjack chops some trees. The building up on a log wood wall and shows the PBS Kids logo with Daggett in it. CatDog: A Dog and Cat eating a bone and fish. The pets body in the stomach and shows the PBS Kids logo with CatDog in it. Hello Kitty: Dot's in her room, all pink. One red bow shows up and zooms out, The PBS Kids logo shows Hello Kitty in a pink background with bows. Clangers: A rocket ship flies in space and lands on the Clanger's planet. Tiny Clanger is in the PBS Kids logo. 2048: Same as the ZOOM ID but the 2048 tile is beside the PBS Kids logo. The Spotlight Show: Dot & Dash are on a stage singing. The spotlight zooms in and shows the PBS Kids logo with Spotty in a white background with black crossing lines moving. StoryBots Super Songs: Dot & Dash are on a stage band instruments. The kids are cheering and shows Then five PBS kids logos appear with each Beep, Bang, Bing, Boop and Bo in it. Gertie the Cat: Dash crosses a path. Gertie's paw scratches Dash and the PBS Kids logo is seen with Gertie in a color-changing background. The WERT version is the same as the Wishbone ID but with Gertie instead of Wishbone. Flintstones: Dash is in a time machine that looks like an airplane. The plane lands in the time of the cavemen. Dash goes in a cave and the PBS Kids logo shows up with Fred Flintstone in a swirly green and black background. My Little Pony: A Princess plans a tea party. In the teacup. a purple background with crowns appears then the PBS Kids logo with Twilight Sparkle in it. Joy and Sadness: Dot and Dash think about their most favorite memories and two PBS Kids logos appear with Joy and Sadness. Before this one was aired, There were two individual IDS, The Arthur one replaces him with sadness. The Caillou one replaced Caillou with Joy. Inspector Gadget: Dot and Dash are tinkering with gears when Dee and Del accidentally crash into them and spill the gears showing a PBS Kids logo with Gadget. Shopkins: Chef Club: Same as Banana Cream Pie but Peppa Mint is shown instead of Dot. This was only shown during the premiere of Chef Club on PBS Kids. Whenever it's shown the station ID is the Shadow Play with Kooky. The Wiggles: Dot and Dash are listening to some music, but The Wiggles show up, and decide to join them, they put on "get ready to wiggle" the PBS Kids logo shows up with Jeff's swirl in it, The Wiggles (later version): it's pretty much the same thing but at the end it has a different background and it's Anthony's swirl instead of Jeff's swirl. Blue's Clues: Dot walks around with a magnifying glass and finds a blue paw print. Blue shows up, finds a PBS Kids logo and "skidoos" into it. Blue's in the logo in a dark blue background with lighter blue paw prints. Pokémon: Dash throws a Poké Ball and Pikachu appears. After Pikachu appears, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to attack the Pokémon and the Pokémon faints. And then Pikachu Thunderbolts the PBS Kids logo and then Pikachu appears in the logo with Yellow and White Poké Balls falling down with a Black blackground. Shows using the 007 ID *Dora the Explorer (Dora) *Beat Bugs (Jay) *Cleo & Cuquin (Cleo) *Julie's Greenroom (Miss Julie) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Mickey) *Care Bears (Cheer Bear) Shows using the Shadows ID *Franklin (Franklin) *Matchbox 20 (Kitty) *Kate & Mim-Mim (Kate) *Hey Duggee (Duggee) *Treasure Champs (Kari) *Luna Petunia (Luna) *Hutos (Joa) *Kid-E-Cats (Cookie) *LazyTown (Sportacus) *Treasure Champs USA (Stella) *The Backyardigans (Uniqua) *Sonic SatAM (Sonic) *Pinky Dinky Doo (Pinky) *Hamtaro (Hamtaro) *Shopkins (Kooky Cookie) *Little Lunch (Rory) (WXAV exclusive) Shows using the Banana Cream Pie ID *Olive & the Rhyme Rescue Crew (Olive) *Wow Wow Wubbzy (Wubbzy) *Pecola (Pecola) *Addison (Addison) *True & the Rainbow Kingdom (True) *Harry & his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Harry) *Trucktown (Jack) *Little People (Maggie) *Doki (Doki) *Gofrette (Gofrette) Shows using the Book Animals ID *Oobi (Oobi) *Fijit Friends (Willa) *Show Me Show Me (Chris) *Word Party (Kip) *Razzledazzle (Razzledazzle) *Becca's Bunch (Becca) *Pablo (Pablo) *Wandering Wenda (Wenda) *Topsy & Tim (Topsy) *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave (Hattie) *Miffy & Friends (Miffy) Shows using the Underwater ID *The Crazy Peanut Show (Peanut) *Paw Patrol (Chase) *Digby Dragon (Digby) *kit and pup (kit) *Numberblocks (One) *Llama Llama (Llama Llama) *Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate (Ollie) *Moose & Zee (Moose A. Moose) *Super 4 (Twinkle) *The Wiggles (The Wiggles) Up Next IDs Jack In The Box *SpongeBob (SpongeBob) *Rocko's Modern Life (Rocko) *The Angry Beavers (Norbert) *CatDog (CatDog) *Blue's Clues (Blue) *Hey Duggee (Duggee) *Luna Petunia (Luna) *Becca's Bunch (Becca) *Trucktown (Jack) *Care Bears (Cheer Bear) *The Backyardigans (Uniqua) *Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate (Ollie) *Digby Dragon (Digby) *Rolie Polie Olie (Olie) *Julie's Greenroom (Miss Julie) *Matchbox 20 (BunBun) *The Spotlight Show (Spotto) *Clangers (Small Clanger) *The Wiggles (The Wiggles) Race Track *Gertie the Cat (Gertie) *Hutos (Moya) *Dora the Explorer (Dora) *StoryBots Super Songs (Beep) *Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty) *Beat Bugs (Jay) *Pecola (Pecola) *Addison (Addison) *Kit and Pup (Pup) *Razzledazzle (Razzledazzle) *Kid-E-Cats (Cookie) *Llama Llama (Llama Llama) *Wandering Wenda (Wenda) *Show Me Show Me (Pui) *Yo Gabba Gabba (Muno) *Oobi (Oobi) *Topsy & Tim (Tim) *Turbo Dogs (Dash) *Paw Patrol (Marshall) *Wasp *Pokémon (Pikachu) Pinball *My Little Pony (Twilight Sparkle) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Mickey) *True & the Rainbow Kingdom (True) *Doki (Doki) *Cleo & Cuquin (Cleo) *Numberblocks (Three) *Pablo (Pablo) *Sonic SatAM (Sonic) *Kate & Mim-Mim (Kate) *Word Party (Franny) *Treasure Champs USA (Larry) *Treasure Champs (Barry) *Moose & Zee (Moose) *LazyTown (Stephanie) *Wow Wow Wubbzy (Wubbzy) Mouse Trap WXNC *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford) *Arthur (Arthur) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Annie) *Wishbone (Wishbone) *Zoom (Caroline) *Numberblocks (Four) *Show Me Show Me (Pui) *Care Bears (Funshine Bear) *StoryBots Super Songs (Bang) *True & the Rainbow Kingdom (True) *Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate (Ollie) *Wasp *Treasure champs USA (Larry) *Kid-E-Cats (Cookie) *Trucktown (Jack) *Hey Duggee (Duggee) *Treasure Champs (Barry) *Gofrette (Gofrette) *Oobi (Oobi) *Wee 3 (Pook) *Pokémon (Ash) WERT *Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa) *Barney & Friends (Barney) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob) *Rocko's Modern Life (Rocko) *The Angry Beavers (Norbert) *CatDog (CatDog) *Rolie Polie Olie (Olie) *Care Bears (Funshine Bear) *Matchbox 20 (Peepsy) Category:Stations Category:Lists